Raditz
Raditz is a Saiyan and a Villain in the League of Villains. He is the older brother of the Pro Hero, Goku. Appearance: Raditz's appearance consists of extremely long, spiky black hair with a prominent widow's peak, brown and black colored Battle Armor, with boots, armored gloves, and a scouter. Additionally, he wears two accessory bands that are red, One is tightened around his left arm, and the other on his left leg. Personality: Unlike his brother, Goku and his father, Bardock, Raditz is harsh, brutal, and often arrogant like most Saiyan warriors. He likes to mock weaker opponents, and to mess around with them before actually finishing them off, It its not known were Raditz's more brutal tendencies have came from, but he is one of the more ruthless Saiyans and Villains alive. Raditz is one of the most feared Villains in all of Japan, the tale of the 'The Rampage of Raditz', may be over exaggerated over the many years since it's happened. He's been inactive over the years, not being seen since Gohan was able to stop him as a child, after Raditz was able to defeat Goku, Krillin and destroy a whole town off Civilians. The Fact he has suddenly returned from the shadows, stronger than ever and linked to the League of Villains, is extremely worrying for all Pro Heroes. Powers and Abilities: Quirk - Saiyan: * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Enhanced Strength, Durability and Reflexes - As a Saiyan Raditz has enhanced Strength, Reflexes, Durability, Conditioning and Stamina. Making her stronger than the normal Human. Fighting Techniques: * Begone! –Raditz raises his hand up in the air, and creates a small blue and white energy sphere. Then, he fires it at his opponent in the form of a large energy wave, inflicting a great amount of damage. * Double Sunday – Raditz raises both of his arms up and charges two purple energy spheres. He then brings his hands forward and fires the energy spheres in the form of two energy waves at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. * Saturday Crush – Raditz holds his right hand high in the air and forms a pink energy sphere that he fires off at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. * Heavy Finish - The user attacks with a powerful punch, elbow, kick, or knee that hits the opponent in the stomach. This will leave the opponent damaged and briefly stunned, allowing the user to launch further assaults against the stunned opponent. Equipment: * Scouter - Raditz uses a Scouter to detect and read power levels. He tends to rely too much on his Scouter readings causing him to get overconfident. History: The tale of The Rampage of Raditz is a feared and legendary tale, while trying to kill his younger brother, the Pro Hero, Goku. Raditz tracked Goku and his family down to a small village and attacked, Raditz was able to defeat Goku and Krillin, while the were lying down in pain waiting for Raditz to kill them. Raditz decided to mess with them, first he fired of blasts towards the village they were in, destroying it, killing around 124 people. Then he started to make his way towards the house were Goku's wife, Chi-Chi and their son, Gohan were hiding. It was ultimately Gohan, who was barely a teenage at the time, who defeated Raditz, after seeing his father, friend and a village being completely defeated and destroyed, he managed to go Super Saiyan, for the first time and was able to defeat Raditz in battle. Raditz escaped the battle with his life, but went into hiding and hasn't been seen since. Many think he died from his injuries and some think he is just biding his time for his return. But one thing is for certain is that his legend grows overtime and his fame rises.Category:Character Category:Male Category:Saiyan Category:Criminal Category:League of Villains Category:Villain Category:Flight